1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multimedia device, and more particularly to a scenario simulation system and method for a multimedia device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multimedia phones provide variety of different applications. Scenario mode is a popular feature offered on many multimedia phones. Scenario mode enables rapid switching between various operational modes. Each operational mode comprises display settings, such as brightness, contrast, and audio output, optimized for various applications, including official dispatch, video, and game applications. A multimedia phone may also provide a video application that allows a user to be seen by the other remote users through dynamic images while communicating. The video application, however, can be disabled if the user does not want to be seen while communicating.
Thus, a scenario simulation system and method for a multimedia device is desirable, showing predefined or simulated images while communicating.